


Forbidden

by Esoteric05



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Fluff, I love plot twists, Light Smut, M/M, also this story, but also to love, complicated love, has a plot twist, love to hate to like to hate, pinning, superpowers going on, yeah its complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esoteric05/pseuds/Esoteric05
Summary: "I missed seeing you.""You missing me? This sounds familiar. Are you going to shoo me off after I help you?""No. I'm being serious. Please come back, I miss you a lot."--------A story about a baby prince that's been missing for twenty years and four guys go on a journey, to find him and why he's gone missing but little did they know, there was a twist to everything.//CW//mentions suicidal thoughts, light smut
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GerogeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 9





	1. george

**Author's Note:**

> So, this wasn't originally a dnf fanfic, it was for a different fandom but I decided to revise everything and turn it into dnf.
> 
> I'd just like to say that through out this entire fanfic, I'm going to question literally everything about why I am doing this lol.
> 
> Q.1 WHY 
> 
> Q.2 OH NO AM I ACTUALLY DOING THIS?
> 
> Q.3 ..
> 
> A. to Q.2 yes I am.

Last night I dreamt of a murderer killing their victim but everything was so blurred yet it seemed so livid. I couldn't identify either of their faces, whether it was real or not, I keep getting dreams like this but I could never figure out what it means. I couldn't imagine such a thing happening to anyone.

Well, I am just a prince living in a kingdom so what should I know? The attention, the riches, the charming features, is what everyone thinks I am.

As a boy, I was always being told how I need to set everyone's expectations. Sometimes that's all I live by. The fear of disappointing my family and others is up high but I do live a little beside disappointing people around myself.

I go by the seashore to get away from everything and disguise myself in the best possible way so that I don't look like Prince George. I get a couple of drinks from the tavern, go around town, and don't go back home 'till morning sets. I won't lie, as much as I have to live by the high expectations, sometimes it does feel good to live life as a royal.

I don't exactly have many friends, technically I'd just say one friend whose name is Sapnap. He has royal blood, like me, so obviously we were bound to meet one day. I was seventeen when I first met Sapnap, and he was about fourteen at the time. We mostly spent our lives doing everything together. Just to think I'll be living as king next year is bizarre, overwhelming, and weird.

I knew I had to become king one day, it just came up so quickly I haven't had time to process things. Everything went by so fast. I'm just nineteen years old, just hold on a second, I don't know the first thing about being a king. At least, not all about it.

So, yeah, that's why I've been running away far away from home. I probably shouldn't but I am, it's not that it's anyone's fault for me being born from the royal blood, I'm just not ready.

There are guards sent all over the region to find me but lucky for me, I'm not stupid. I have used my skill to disguise myself for many occasional times. I kind of look like a whole new person minus my recognizable face but besides that, no one notices. I keep my head down mostly during the day.

I feel somewhat free, no one notices me, I'm not being chased at by girls or any guards to keep me safe from the assassin assurance and I'm not being asked questions by every girl in the ballroom saying, "Will you marry me?"

I always thought about having a relationship with a woman but no one seems _"The One"_ for me.

Sapnap is like a best friend to me and currently, he's helping me out, well, we're helping each other out at the moment. He decided that if I was running away from home, he would be coming along with me on my runaway trip. He didn't even want to think about being alone and having no one to talk to every day in the kingdom.

I helped him out with his disguise and he did his own thing, such as dying his hair. When I saw that he had dyed his hair, my eyes widened at the sight of it and overreacted a bit, but it wasn't my fault, I mean what part of disguise does he not get?

I told him, "What are you thinking?! It'll only drive people's attention! Not away!"

But turns out, people stayed away from us even more. Hanging out with someone who has dyed hair? People stay away from those kinds of people, thinking they're weird and that you're weird. I didn't care what most people thought, I just didn't want to go back to what's called _home_.

Sapnap turned to me and said, "See? I told you."

I only rolled my eyes at him.

We were walking around town when I saw a recognizable guard. I grabbed at Sapnap's wrist and started pulling him back with me. All the guards who know me, don't know about my disguise but this one does. And if he sees me, I'm doomed and it's going to be the end for me and Sapnap.

Sapnap didn't know what caught my eye but he still let me drag him back anywhere else than near the guard. We both turned around and left for our hideout in the woods near the town.

"We leave at night," I say as I slowly started packing up my things from the ground.

Sapnap furrowed his brows and asked "Why? Is that why you grabbed at me and started pulling me away so suddenly? Did you see someone, a guard?"

I sighed and stopped at what I was doing.

I look at Sapnap.

"Yes, I saw someone. and we need to leave as soon as possible." I looked back and continued my packing but Sapnap stopped me from doing so. "You're not answering my question. _Why?_ If it's a guard, they won't be able to recognize us anyway so why should it matter?"

"He _was_ my personalized knight, to protect me. I don't know why my father assigned me with one. I'm perfectly fine on my own. For heaven's sake, I'm older than him! But..."

"But...?"

"But, he wasn't just a personalized knight, he was my friend too, like me and you. We got to know each other a lot more and he knows I go out disguised looking _and_ he knows what I look like when I do. Which is why we leave today, at night. Now hurry up and pack."

Sapnap was still not satisfied with my answer but he left the conversation like that and nodded, heading to pack his stuff too.

I let out a breath in relief. That's the last thing I would want to talk about at this moment besides me being the king and being ready to rule very soon. We both waited 'till the sun started to go down. We were in between a warm heat of fire and silence.

The moon came up and we headed out the opposite of this town. It felt like we were walking for miles since all we could see is fields of corn but we barely got anywhere. The only thing that matters is that we're nowhere near the kingdom. I got really careless all of sudden by walking very slowly and got lazy walking which was a mistake that I made for Sapnap and I.

Someone came up to us from behind, calling out to us and it seemed like they were riding a horse from afar. As they got closer, we both slowly turned around and my eyes looked up and suddenly started widening, as the guard's eyes were too, I realized who he was.

He was only looking at me, not Sapnap. Sapnap didn't know what to say but we both said something at the same time.

"George?"

"Dream?!"


	2. george

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters will get longer as they go

***Past***

I was pacing back and forth in my bedroom when I heard a knock on the door. I kept pacing until a few minutes of silence, the door opened. I stopped my pacing and looked to see who walked in. It was a trained knight who had short blonde hair and had green forest eyes. He only ever shows me his face, not to others. He hides his face away from behind a white cloth to cover up his eyes. I’m not sure why he does that, I never asked him.

He closed the door behind him and I walked over to him. "Dream, there you are! I was looking for you but no one knew where you were which is why I'm glad you're here. I'm not having the best of days right now..." I sat at the edge of the bed while he followed and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry, I had to run some errands. Can I ask why you're not having a good day?"

I narrowed my eyes as I started to fidget with my fingers. "Well, you know I'm a prince,  _ obviously _ , and I knew I had to become a king one day, I just didn't think it would come around so soon. It's completely weird and new and I don't like the thought of me being king at the moment."

I heard him sigh, "Maybe it would be time for you to be king. You would be such a great king alongside a queen  _ if _ you put your mindset on it. I mean, you have such good leadership, anything a good king would have is what you have. I'm telling you, think about it. I certainly would but I'm no prince."

" _ Think _ about it? I can not even think about something like this so suddenly,  _ you _ of all people should know that. You're starting to sound  _ exactly  _ like my father, trying to change my mind an’ all."

We both stayed silent for a couple of seconds until I caught on. I got up from the edge of the bed and started walking towards my dresser. "Wait..."

I turn around to see him looking at the floor with the word regretful written all over his face. "Have you been talking with my father?"

His head shot up and looked at me. "Of course not, only if he needs me with knight stuff, you know how it is." After he said that, he got up from the bed and walked over to me but before he was face-to-face with me, I stopped him.

"He's been talking to you to convince me to become a king, hasn't he?"

"No! I just think... maybe he's right."

Now, got me mad. "Leave."

"Gerog-"

"I don't want to hear another word coming from your mouth and I specifically gave you an order. Leave."

Dream was standing there shocked from the harsh words that came from me and to be honest, I was too but I remained angry.

He nodded his head and opened the door but his final few words to me were, "I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, he left, shutting the door behind him as I watched.

My arms were around me, hugging myself. My eyes became blurry and I held in the tears as best as I could that was about to fall. There's no way I could be crying for something incredibly stupid. Dream is my best friend and for him to say something like that, hurts me. He of all people should know I don't like to be rushed into things.

I went over to my bed to lay down and grabbed a pillow to hug with.

Dream and I met when I was seventeen and he was only fifteen, which was a bit weird. I was  _ seventeen  _ and I got personalized a guard who was  _ only _ fifteen years old but he did do me good with keeping me company. We always chatted more than Sapnap and I do. Dream and Sapnap never met in person before though I'd bring up their names in conversation from time to time.

Me and Dream’s friendship were like no other. I can't begin to explain it but we had to keep it a secret because no one in royal history had a friendship with their personalized guard, But that's beside the point because I'm mad at him and I didn't want to see his face, ever again.

I hid away from him and avoided him the next day. Whenever he did have a chance to talk to me, I'd flat out ignore him. He didn't get the hint until a month later and finally decided to give up and stop being around me.

After that, I haven't seen him since. I talked to Sapnap more to fill in my loneliness.

It was night and I kept tossing and turning in my sleep. I was having a vivid dream. It was in place, somewhere besides the place that I'm living in. There was someone walking up to another person. They tried touching them but they got stabbed in the stomach and slowly fell to the floor, while trying to grab at them desperately but died within seconds and their head lolled to the side as they lay on the ground lifelessly.

I woke up so quick, I got a headache from sitting up so suddenly. I was sweating and breathing out heavily as I stared at the black abyss in front of me. I slowly regained my breath and laid myself back down on my mattress but my eyes were still open and my brain couldn't stop thinking.

So many swarming thoughts entered.

_ Who were they? _

_ Why am I having dreams like these? _

_ Why am I dreaming about someone getting murdered? _

I had a few lucid dreams like these but I was young at the time and now I can't remember a single one anymore.

I couldn't understand, why me? 


End file.
